All They Ever Wanted
by Vampire-Apprentice
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Mischief and Chaos'. In this one, Eris wakes up, and it involves the wedding/honeymoon and how Eris and Jane get to know more about each other. Don't forget to tell me what you think :) Part of my Mischief and Chaos series
1. Chapter 1

All they ever wanted

Chapter 1 – Shaded

It had been two weeks since Eris had thrown herself into unconsciousness by saving the famous group from being killed at the hands of the Frost Giants, thanks to Thor's stupidity in Jotenheim. Loki and Sif had stayed with her those past two weeks, sometimes taking it in turns to be at her bedside and sometimes they done it together. One this occasion, it was only Loki in the room with her, and he watched the Tartian who had been summoned in order to take care of Eris, come in and do her usual healing.

"Are you sure that it doesn't hurt her?" He asked as he watched the woman take a knife and make a cut on Eris' left arm, which was already covered in scars from the previous cuts that had occurred due to the healing.

"I'm sure Sir." The woman told him, her greying eyes finding his, her wrinkled yet soft face moving to smile softly at him.

Loki walked over to the fireplace, and he pulled out a small box from under his robes and he opened the box to look at the ring that it contained. The ring was a beautiful thing, the jewel was a dazzling deep emerald green and the glistening white gold band took the form of a snake – Loki's favourite animal since most of his tricks involved snakes.

He quickly shoved the box back into his robes as the woman touched him. "What?" He realised that he suddenly sounded very annoyed, but he hoped that somehow she didn't pick up on it. However, she did notice, she just didn't want to comment on it.

"I will wake her up in a few hours, gather her friends but warn them that they might not like what they see at first." She warned.

Loki nodded and done as the woman had asked, he went to find everyone, and he did with slight ease – his ability to disappear playing a huge part in aiding him. He found his parents in the throne room, the warriors three in the training arena, Lady Sif in the rose garden and Thor in his room.

A few hours later, they were all gathered around the bed, Loki was sitting back in his normal spot on Eris' bed, holding her hand whilst the Queen sat on the other side.

"How long is this going to take?" Loki asked, eager to see Eris' beautiful hazel eyes looking into his green ones.

"Give her time your highness, she needs to be able to heal and wake up." The woman told him.

Loki closed his eyes and he gently kissed Eris' hand, but his eyes shot open as he heard the Queen and Lady Sif gasp. He too looked shocked at the sight that greeted him, Eris' skin had become almost black with her veins, and she started to shift around on the bed.

"Eris, it's alright." Loki whispered. "I'm here now, you're safe, just open your eyes for me." He whispered to her, kissing her hand again. It didn't take long after that for Eris' eyes to spring open, only instead of them being their usual beautiful hazel; they were nothing but a cold black.

"Loki?" She whispered his name and she sounded scared.

"It's alright, you're back now." He soothed.

"You're going to be alright your highness." The woman promised her. "Your shade knocked you out, in order to protect you from itself. You were unconscious for two weeks, and the Prince hasn't left your side, nor has the Lady Sif." She carried on talking as she walked towards the fireplace and she picked up a goblet, and she walked back to her before she helped her to sit up with Odin and Loki's assistance.

"Alright Eris dear, your shade is in the front right now, so you need to drink this drink in order to keep the shade under control." The woman told her.

Eris looked at her, and then the goblet and shook her head, but Thor suddenly pinned her down and the woman forced the drink down Eris' throat.

When Thor had pinned Eris, he had pushed Loki out of the way, and when she saw this, Frigga beckoned for him to join her and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Your brother only wants to help her." She told him quietly. "She will be okay soon."

Loki nodded at his Queen's words, and he watched his brother relent and moved away from Eris, who looked like she was about to be sick, breathe. He then moved to sit back on the bed with her, and he moved her hair from her face.

"Easy Eris, easy." He whispered to her, which caused her to look at him and he noticed her hazel eyes come back, and this made him smile. "Hello beautiful." He greeted her.

"Hello handsome."

"Alright everyone, let's give them some time alone." Frigga told them as she stood up, getting everyone to leave and once they had, she looked at them. "Get some sleep you two." She stopped as she was about to leave, and she looked back at Eris. "Oh Eris dear, make sure my son spoils you." She smiled.

"Yes your highness." Eris promised, as she looked back at Loki.

"Good night dears." She smiled, and left them shutting the door behind her.

"Are you tired?" Eris asked when they were fully alone.

"A bit, why, do you need anything?"

"No, I was hoping to go to the balcony, I like to look at the stars."

"I'll help you." He told her, leaving no room for argument, as he stood and made one of his undershirts appear and he handed it to her. "Put this one."

As she slid it on, he walked out onto the balcony and made a fire appear as well as a chaise lounge. When he made sure that everything was perfect, he wanted to keep her as warm and as comfortable as possible, he walked back inside. What he was greeted with, actually made him smile, since he found Eris, wearing his undershirt and trying to get herself back onto her own feet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, appearing right in front of her. "I am meant to be spoiling you." He told her as he suddenly knocked her legs out from underneath her and picked her up.

"I can walk Loki." She groaned.

"I know, but let me spoil you for saving my life." He carried her outside as he spoke, and he moved to sit on the chaise lounge and she lay on it, using his lap as her pillow. They stayed out on that balcony, watching the stars and talking about, well anything really.

"You know, I heard everything that you were telling me." She told him randomly.

"_Oh no..._" He immediately thought about all of the private things that he had said. "Really?"

"Yep, like about how the way that I fight turns you on." She giggled.

Loki actually blushed. "Well it is quite sexy." He smiled as she giggled more.

"Oh and apparently, Hogan and Fandral both think that I'm hot."

"Oh really now?" Loki asked, as his body tensed and gained a dark edge to his voice as he felt a rush of jealousy and protectiveness towards his now fiancée.

"Loki, wait." She tried to stop him from leaving, but ending up hitting her head on the chaise lounge as he disappeared. "_Damn it Loki."_ She thought to herself, as she forced herself to her feet.

Loki ended u appearing in the gathering room, where Hogan and Fandral were sitting, along with Sif, Thor and Volstagg who as per usual was eating.

"Ah Loki, come and join us!" Thor shouted.

"I'm not staying long." He replied simply, his voice monotone. "I came to ask Fandral and Hogan if they think that I'm stupid."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, not really knowing what he was talking about, until Fandral suddenly realised.

"You know what I and Hogan said to her."

"Of course I know, you dare to tell her you think she is hot." Loki told them, his jealousy getting the better of him.

"What's the matter Loki, scared that she won't choose you?" Thor asked, seeing his brother's jealousy.

As Loki went to hit his brother, his arm was caught by Eris, who had suddenly appeared, still wearing Loki's undershirt.

"Stop it." She told him simply, moving to hold his hand instead of his arm.

Loki's eyes locked with Eris and he started to relax, which made Eris give him a breath taking smile.

"Why don't you two join us?" Sif asked the couple. "Then maybe you can enlighten us Eris to what a shade actually is."

Eris nodded and looked at Loki. "Stay with me." She whispered to him, pulling him to a free sofa, which was next to the one that Sif and Thor were sitting on, and she pushed him to sit on it, before she moved to cuddle up to him, and pulled her legs up beside her. Everyone else sat either on the other sofas or the wall seats that were around the large fire in the middle of the room, and they looked at Eris, waiting for her to start explaining.

"Well, technically I'm not a full shade, instead I'm only half, but you have been able to see the remnants of a shade, the black eyes and the really noticeable veins." She began. "However, due to being half, it means that I have shaded blood, which is what allows me to become the Goddess of Chaos."

"Why is that?" Thor asked her.

"Because the power that I can fully posses, which is what my shade keeps me from, is too strong for an ordinary blooded body to bear and the shade can actually control the body. So, that's why I'm able to best you Thor, my shade allowed it."

"Okay, so apart from having awesome amounts of strength, what else can you do?" Fandral asked, as he sat on the sofa across from them, intent on learning more about Eris' species.

"I can flit, I can use magic – hence the human fireball back in Jotenheim – and I can be extremely big headed." She shrugged, smiling softly as Loki kissed her shoulder.

"What's 'flit'?" Volstagg asked, for once forgetting about his plate full of food and walking over to join them.

"How I got us back here from Jotenheim." She smiled as they all shuddered at the memory. "It's not that bad."

"Eris we all felt like we were being ripped apart." Sif told her.

"Oh...Yeah I didn't feel that, but if you think that is bad, then you should try being bitten by a shade."

Sif looked at her in curiosity, as did everyone except Loki –who was playing with Eris' hair.

"What is that like?" Sif eventually asked.

"Absolutely horrible, one hundred times more painful than flitting." This time as everyone shuddered, she laughed. "And someone who isn't shaded can die from it, because it's a form of poisoning."

"Is there some form of antidote?" Fandral asked.

"Yes, the bloods of a half shade." She replied smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Do it properly

They all stayed there, talking throughout the night, and somehow in the middle of the night Eris had been covered by a blanket and Sif had lay on the sofa that she had originally been sat on with Thor and she put her feet onto his lap.

"So when do you go back to Earth, Thor?"Hogan asked.

"Whenever really, but I will try and go at the end of the week, because I would love to be able to see Jane again." Thor told them, before he looked at Eris and Loki. "And maybe, I could invite her as my date to the wedding."

"Yeah, I don't see why you can't do that." Eris shrugged, and she glanced up at Loki smiling slightly when she saw him asleep.

"Have you ever met Jane, Eris?" Sif asked her.

"Nope, but I would like to, before the wedding."

Thor nodded. "Then we could all go, it will give us all a break from Asgard after all."

"Is he actually asleep?" Fandral asked, nodding to Loki, to which he laughed when Eris nodded.

"And Fandral, if you even think of waking him up, I will shove both my swords so far down your throat, that they will need to be removed from your arse, okay?" Eris warned.

"Don't worry Eris, I wasn't planning to."

Eventually, they all fell asleep, until it was only Thor and Sif awake and she watched him pull a blanket over the pair of them.

"Do you still dislike her?" Sif asked him, as she nodded to Eris who was lying on the sofa with Loki, both of them fast asleep.

Thor looked over at his brother and Eris, and he smiled slightly as his brother gently moved his arm that was draped over Eris in his sleep before he looked back at her. "Not really, I can see how much she and Loki mean to each other."

Sif smiled. "You're a big softy Thor, you know that right?" She smiled.

He smirked, in his usual cocky way. "Yeah I guess I am."

Sif smiled and she rested her head on a pillow that she had pulled down, under her head and she closed her eyes. Thor simply rested his head back so that he could watch the ceiling before he too fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone went to their own rooms so that they could all freshen up, and at that moment, Eris was sitting cross-legged on her bed with Sif sitting in the same position in front of her, with her back to Eris, whilst Eris was plaiting Sif's long almost black hair. Loki had long since abandoned them, telling Eris that he had princely duties to attend to.

"Are you excited?" Sif suddenly asked her.

What concentration that Eris had on Sif's braid was broken when she spoke. "Excited about what Sif?" She asked, before she went back to her braiding.

"About marrying Loki, of course." Sif rolled her eyes. "Have you actually forgotten about it?"

"No, I was just too busy plaiting _your_ hair, to realise what you were saying."

"Sure thing Eris, anyway, you are excited, aren't you?" She pressed.

"Of course I am." She sounded nervous.

"Then why are you acting so nervous? Eris you faced a whole horde of Frost Giants single handily, without showing any fear or nerves, and yet you are nervous of marrying someone that you have known since your childhood?" Sif asked in disbelief.

"It's not the marrying part that I'm nervous about Sif, it's that I know nothing about how to satisfy a man...In _that_ way Sif." She confessed, finding it easier to admit this to a fellow woman than to Loki himself. "Loki has been in bed with many women, he is more experienced than I am."

Sif sighed at seeing how nervous the thought of sex with Loki, made her. "Eris, none of the girls that he has ever slept with has made him feel the things that he feels with you, let him guide you through it."

The two women carried on talking, about anything that they could think of that didn't involve the wedding, and they decided to go for a walk. Well really Sif decided and after almost two hours of Sif asking Eris to go with her, Eris relented. So now, thanks to Sif, they were walking through the gardens, towards the rose bushes. When they got over to the rose bushes, Loki was there waiting for them. Once he saw them, he walked over to them.

"Thank you Sif, I'll take it from here." Loki told her and he watched Sif bow to him, before she left them alone.

Eris watched her friend leace and she lifted a delicate eyebrow as she looked around them. She noted the rose petals on the floor, the many candles which floated around them providing a source of warm light in the now darkness of the Asgardian nightime, and she heard the soft romantic music that played as both gods stood in one spot looking at them. The scene before her, actually looked quite romantic, which surprised her because she knew that Loki wasn't one for romance of any kind.

"Loki, what's going on?" She asked. "Is this what your princely duties were?"

"Yes, now would you like to dance while I tell you?" He asked, as he held out a hand to her.

At her nod, they held each other's hands as they started to dance a waltz, the music kept on playing becoming ever so slightly louder for them as they danced, and Loki decided to explain.

"I know that we are already engaged, but when I first proposed, it wasn't very romantic so this is me being a good soon-to-be husband, and showing you some romance."

Eris looked at him as they danced. "You have certainly succeeded in being romantic." She smiled.

"I hope so." He smiled, kissing her deeply and he withheld a smile when she kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long, before he broke it and brought her over to a bench, and he had her sit on it as he got down on one knee in front of her, pulling the ring box from his robes as he spoke.

"Eris, Princess of Tartarus, Queen of my heart, I promise to love and protect you forever, will you be my wife?" He asked her, opening the box to show her the ring.

Eris froze at seeing the ring, trying to get over its beauty, and after a few minutes she looked at Loki. "Of course I will, I love you too much to say no."

Loki smiled and he slid the ring onto her finger, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and he suddenly picked her up and spun her around causing them both to laugh since neither could contain their excitement anymore.

Frigga was watching the whole scenario unfold from her bedroom balcony, and she looked behind her as she heard Odin walk out to join her after removing his armour.

"She makes him happy." Frigga told her husband as she turned back to watch the couple.

Odin nodded. "I am glad for that, he has certainly changed because of her, because I don't think that there was ever a time where he was this devoted to anyone or anything – well except his tricks."

Frigga smiled. "I know you're right, she has changed him for the better now."

"He will be an excellent husband to her, and she is certainly going to be an excellent wife."

"I heard that they have extended an invitation to Thor's lover, the Lady Jane Foster, for her and her friends to attend the wedding." Frigga told her husband as they walked inside, getting into bed.

"I hope they are able to get along, it would certainly keep the Princes happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Journey to Earth

Before anyone knew it, it was the end of the week, and the group was getting ready to go down to Earth. Eris was just walking through the many hallways, towards where she was meeting Sif and Fandral, and as she walked she came across a group of maids. When Eris passed them, they all broke into giggles and it was obviously aimed at her, this made Eris stop and look at them.

"Do you wish to share the joke with me?" She asked them, no one had ever laughed at her before, well no one of a lower status than herself anyway, but this didn't usually happen when she was with Loki or one of the others, so that was why she had decided to stop.

"Nothing freak." One of the maids told her.

"You're no better than the ground that we walk on." Another sneered at her.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned and saw Frigga walking towards them, since she had heard most of the 'conversation' which had taken place.

"Nothing my Queen." The maids bowed and left.

Frigga looked at Eris and she noticed the look of distress in her eyes. "What's the matter Eris?"

"It's nothing your highness." She told her, as she noticed Sif and Fandral waiting for her, and they walked over to join them bowing to the Queen. They then all turned to walk in silence, as they reached Loki, Thor, Hogan and Volstagg who were already on horses in the courtyard and when they got there, the Queen pulled Sif aside.

"Lady Sif, I have a task for you, but you must also tell this to Loki."

"What is it my Queen?" Sif asked her quietly.

"I need you to find out what is leaving Eris so troubled." Frigga explained. "Since she woke up from her minute coma, she has been more and more stressed about something, I would like to know what."

Sif nodded and glanced over at her friend, who was sitting in her horse's saddle and stealing occasional kisses from Loki, then she looked back at the Queen. She knew that this was going to be a challenge, but she promised the Queen that she would try to, and then she joined the others as she climbed onto her horse.

Thor looked back at his friends and brother, despite everything that he knew Loki was he was still going to think of him as his brother, and he noticed him and Eris involved in a long kiss and he laughed. "Get a room you two." He looked at the others. "Let's go."

Eris and Loki broke their kiss with a laugh, and they rode their horses after Thor and the warriors, out of the gates of Asgard and towards Heimdall who was waiting for them to walk to him.

"Is the youngest up for travelling?" He asked, as his eyes fell on Eris when they walked to him, and she had hold of one of Loki's hands, but she let go when everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm fine." She assured them quickly and she walked inside, ahead of them with Thor and she stood beside Heimdall as the others all got into position in front of the Bifrost.

"I will bring you back when you call." Heimdall told them as the Bifrost started to move.

"And I will meet you there." Eris smiled, she preferred to travel her own way, since she wasn't that keen on the Bifrost, and she watched them all get pulled away before she simply disappeared.

As the group appeared on Earth, they all looked around at the dry sand around them, as well as the almost deserted looking town and the motor home parked not too far away from them. As they were all about to walk towards the motorhome, Fandral suddenly decided to speak up.

"Where's Eris, she said that she was meeting us right here, didn't she?"

"Yeah, where is the little one?" Volstagg asked.

They all looked around them for any sign of Eris, but they all jumped when there was a short scream and Eris suddenly hit the ground in front of them causing a minor shake of the ground, and cracks to appear in the bone dry Earth.

"Oh gosh, Eris, are you alright?" Sif asked as she and Loki pulled her up onto her feet.

"I think so." She looked up at the sky. "Heimdall didn't explain it specific enough."

"Oh my god."

They all turned to see a small woman with long straight brunette hair, and dark eyes watching them. a smile of slight disbelief on her beautiful heart shaped face appeared, and it only seemed to grow wider when Thor looked at her.

"Jane." Thor smiled lovingly, and he only managed to get a step closer, before she ran at him and jumped into his arms kissing him with feral passion.

"And they tell you and Loki to 'get a room'." Hogan muttered to Eris, which caused her to giggle.

At Eris' giggle, Thor pulled out of his and Jane's kiss. "Jane, my love, I have some people who you might like to meet." He gestured to the group behind him.

Jane looked at them. "Thor, I already know the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." Her eyes travelled around everyone, until they stopped at Loki. "But I don't believe that we have met."

"Then I shall introduce you at one." Thor smiled, looking at Loki. "Brother, come forth."

Loki glanced down at Eris, who was perfectly hidden behind the Warriors, before he walked towards Jane, and he bowed as Thor introduced them. "Jane, this is Loki my brother, the God of Mischief and Lies. Loki, this is my Jane."

"It's a pleasure Jane." He smiled, but it soon turned into his trademark smirk, as Jane screamed at the sight of green snakes wrapping around her arm.

"Loki, don't scare her half to death before Eris has had a chance to meet her." Fandral complained.

Loki laughed, and made the snakes disappear. "Lighten up Fandral, it's just a bit of fun."

Jane looked at them, suddenly nervous at the mention of Eris, and she quickly glanced around but couldn't seem to see her. "So, I guess we have to wait for this Eris to show up."

Everyone looked at her in confusion, before Sif looked at where Eris was standing and realised that she was hidden.

"Oh no, she is here." She looked at the Warriors. "Move you three so that Eris can actually be seen by Jane."

As the Warriors moved, Eris walked out and over to Jane and she stopped when she was stood right in front of her.

When Eris and Jane were stood face to face with each other, the first thing that everyone noticed was the fact that the two women were the same height. The second thing was that, when they were stood as close to Loki and Thor as they were, the two Princes made them look miniscule.

"Awe, you're both so tiny." Volstagg and the rest of the warriors laughed, but they shut up when they received a rather spooky look from Eris, before she looked back at Jane.

"Anyway, I'm Eris the Goddess of Chaos."

Jane just stared at Eris, gawping slightly at how beautiful she was as well as how musical her voice sounded, before she suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh...Um...Sorry but you're really pretty, but yeah anyway I'm Jane Foster."

"It's nice to meet you." Eris smiled.

When all of the introductions had been done, Jane brought them over to her motor home and as the day wore on, Loki made a target appear and he joined in with Hogan, Sif, Fandral and Eris as they played their own version of darts - which instead of darts, they used their daggers. Thor, Volstagg and Jane were watching from a distance, and Jane jumped as there was a short which sounded all too familiar to both Jane and Thor.

"Hey, you're back!" The shout has come from Darcy as she jumped out of her car and ran to them, dropping to sit beside Jane.

"Hello Darcy." Jane greeted her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darcy asked Thor and Volstagg, because they were closest to her.

"We came to visit Jane and take a break from Asgard." Thor explained, sliding an arm around Jane as he spoke.

"Oh cool." She looked back at Jane. "So, who's Mr Tall - Dark - and - Handsome over there?" She nodded to where the others were playing darts.

"There are two tall, dark guys over there Darcy." Jane pointed out to her friend.

"I mean the one who is decked out in the black, gold and green of course. He is totally hot." Darcy told her, in her overly loud voice.

Jane winced as she looked over at Eris who had obviously heard what Darcy had said because of how tense she had gone.

"His name is Loki, and he is Thor's younger brother, and his fiancée with murder you if she hears you say that again."

"Aw what, he's already taken?" Darcy whined. "By who?"

Jane nodded to where Loki had joined Eris, and at that moment, they looked to be in an almost intimate position, his hands on her waist as he lifted her up slightly so that their lips met and one of her hands had moved into his hair. however, Darcy kept her mouth shut when she saw how skilled Eris was with a dagger as she hit the bulls-eye with each throw.

later that night, Loki and Eris were lying on the ground outside of Jane's motor home, and Eris had her head on Loki's chest as they watched the stars.

"What's on your mind Eris?"

"Nothing." She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me." He told her, immediately after she spoke.

Eris sighed. "That Darcy girl, I didn't like her calling you handsome, and I don't know why I feel like this."

"Is that all?" He chuckled. "This is how I feel, when other people call you beautiful, it's called jealousy love." He looked down at her. "What else is troubling you?"

"Everyone treats me differently now, the maids tell me that I am beneath them and I know that they are right."

"No Eris, they aren't right at all, you know that. They are just jealous of both your power and your beauty." He told her, kissing the top of her head. "So pay them no heed, and just remember that I love you."

"I love you to Loki." She smiled, as she sat up slightly to look at him, and she leant down to kiss his lips gently.

Back in the motor home, Darcy was watching them from one of the window, and she looked at Sif who sat next to her. "She is so lucky." She sighed as she sat down.

"Why do you say that?" Sif asked.

"Because she has someone as handsome, and obviously as caring as Loki."

"To be honest Darcy, that's the only good thing in her life, and I fear that that is all there ever will be." Sif admitted.

"Why Sif?"

"Her parents hate her, they treated her like a slave, and her sister would rather see her dead than acknowledge her." Sif told her quietly, so that she didn't alert the others, but Fandral and Thor still overheard.

"Loki and her have been friends for years, and now they are getting married." Fandral told her.

"And anyway, we all know what will happen if anyone so much as looks at Eris the wrong way." Thor added.

"Yeah, Loki will then kill them." Volstagg laughed. "She is precious to him, just as he is precious to her. It will take a lot to split them up once they are married." They all silently agreed, and decided to call it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Wedding Day

They are returned to Asgard after a few days, and Jane, Darcy and Eris came with them. Once they got back to Asgard, Loki and Eris were separated, with Loki being kept entertained by his brother and the male warriors as well as Eric, and Eris was kept busy by Jane, Darcy and Lady Sif. The separation wasn't something that either of them enjoyed, but they tried to look like they were having fun with their friends. On the morning of the wedding, Eris was in her chambers, being aided by Lady Sif and Jane into her dress whilst Darcy played with the bed covers.

"Eris, you look beautiful" Jane smiled, as Sif finished fastening the last button on the dress, but she looked at Sif in confusion as Eris just walked out onto the balcony.

Sif was just about to go after her, when Frigga walked in; causing the three women to bow and she looked around for Eris. "Where-?" She didn't get to finish what she was going to ask, before Jane and Darcy pointed towards the balcony and Frigga looked at them. "Leave us."

As they left, Frigga walked out onto the balcony and she saw Eris leaning against the railing, her back to her. "Do you have pre-wedding nerves?"

Eris looked at her, her shade form standing out in the bright light. "He won't want to see me like this."

The Queen walked to her, and pulled Eris into her arms. "Oh Eris, Loki loves you, no matter what you look like or what form you want to take." She pulled away to get the small girl to look at her. "Look at yourself in the mirror Eris, even as a shade you look stunning."

Eris raised an eyebrow and she walked inside with the Queen, and she stopped in front of her full length mirror, and she looked shocked. Her dress was the purest white in colour, with no straps and a tight bodice which didn't leave much to be desired when based on her breasts, it clung to her waist and then fanned out slightly until it touched the floor. However, the things that Eris noticed, where her many black shaded veins which showed, and her black eyes which were set into her beautiful face. She gently reached back and touched where her hair was secured up by jewelled clips and even she had to admit that she looked beautiful. "_I hope that Loki likes this."_ She thought to herself.

In Loki's room, he was getting dressed and laughing along with the jokes that the others made. He looked at his reflection in his helmet, and he sighed to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Thor asked him, soon standing beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Loki looked at his and Thor's reflection. "There is nothing on my mind."

"Come now brother, you can't fool me." Thor told him, making his brother look at him.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, what if Eris decides that she doesn't want to marry me after all?"

Thor smiled at his brother's nerves. "You have nothing to worry about Loki."

"That's easy for you to say." Loki told him, as he put on his helmet. "All you have to do is flew your muscles, and you have girls falling at your feet. Whilst I actually had to worry for my relationship."

"And look at where we are, you're about to be married, and I haven't got the guts to propose to Jane." Thor laughed, and Loki joined in because he could see that his brother had a point – for once. "Now come or you shall be late for your own wedding."

As Eris got to the doors which led into Odin's Hall, she was met by Volstagg – it had been arranged for him to give her away, since her own father refused. Eris smiled at her friend, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax and let her shade be seen.

"How do I look Volstagg?" She asked him, looking at him, wanting only the truth from her friend.

He looked back at her, showing no reaction to her shaded features and he smiled. "You look beautiful."

At his words, music started up in the hall and Eris took Volstagg's arm as the doors opened. However, there were a few gasps of shocks which sounded as everyone saw Eris, and somehow, she knew that Loki was indeed smirking as he stood with his back to them. When she was at Loki's side, Eris looked up at Frigga and the All Father, who both gave her an encouraging smile clearly happy with her choosing her natural form.

When Eris joined him, Loki looked at her and he smiled as he felt his heart skip a beat, as his father told the room of people why they were gathered there, he stole a glance at what she was wearing and he was also glad that she had decided to show her natural self. When he was told to face Eris, and she told to do the same, he gave her another encouraging smile, while they both took turns to agree with the vow to: 'Protect and worship each other's bodies, minds and souls, whilst loving each other for all eternity.' Their eyes never left each others, even when they kissed each other's ring fingers.

"I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. Loki, you may kiss your bride."

Loki certainly didn't need to be told twice, because with a slightly evil looking smirk, he pressed his lips to Eris' and this time they closed their eyes as Loki picked her up and held her tight against him as he twirled her around, never breaking the kiss even when the whole room erupted into a state of applause.

When he finally put Eris back on her feet, he was suddenly dragged away from her off his feet by Thor, who gave him one of his usual suffocating hugs, as the other warriors went to congratulate him. Jane, Darcy and Eris all walked to Eris, as she got rid of her shaded features for a few minutes, and they all took turns to hug her and offer their congratulations. When everyone had parted from the happy couple, Frigga and Odin walked to them.

"Welcome to the family, Eris." Frigga smiled as she pulled her into a hug, and even Odin done the same when Frigga moved on to hug Loki and when he pulled away from his now daughter-in-law, he smiled at seeing her shade features having returned.

"That's better; you should go more natural all of the time." He smiled, as Eris gave him a wide and pretty smile.

"I will try to my king." She smiled, and she walked back to Loki who pulled her into his arms almost instantly when she was within his reach. It took a few moments, but Loki and Eris finally joined their guests in the banquet hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi this is my first smut scene ever so please don't be too judgemental. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 –Wedding Night

Eris and Loki left the celebrations a few hours in, and since Asgardian parties lasted a while – three days or more to be exact – they were sure that they weren't going to be missing much. As they got into Loki's room, Eris was left standing in the middle of the room as Loki locked the door, and she started to feel her stomach go into knots with nerves. She jumped when Loki appeared behind her, and she leant into him when he started to kiss her bare shoulder, using both his hands to unpin her hair and let it fall down her back and he moved it away from his shoulder, before he let his right hand move down one of her arms as his left moved to wrap around her waist so that he could keep her to her chest.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against her neck, feeling how tense that she had gone.

She took a few minutes to think of her answer, to ensure it was truthful and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Eris." He reminded her. "We don't have to go through with this if you're having second thoughts." He told her as he turned her around so that she could face him.

Eris looked at him. "Loki, I want this, but I'm nervous." She gently rested a hand on his chest. "I love you."

At her words, he leant in and kissed her, soon pulling her up against him and he hitched her dress up her thighs so that her strong legs could fix themselves around his waist. As she kissed him, Eris moved a hand into his hair, and she closed her eyes, finding it easier to concentrate on the feeling of his lips moulding to hers. The only time that she opened her eyes, was when Loki pressed her to the bed and she felt his cool silk sheets of his bed, and she watched him through her lashes as he made most of their clothes disappear. As her clothes disappeared, giving him full view of her chest, she moved to try and cover herself up, but this caused Loki to pin her hands on the bed above her head with one hand whilst his other moved down her body worshipping each bit of her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her, as his eyes met hers and his hand found her sex, where he pulled off her knickers, and he slid one of his fingers inside her and he watched her gasp and squirm underneath him. He stilled his finger when it was halfway inside her, and he let her get used to it, before he added another finger, and then another until he had three fingers inside her. All the time he was carrying out his slow torture, his eyes stayed on hers, watching as she squirmed in a mixture of both pain and pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, allowing his fingers to stretch her.

"Oh god...Loki..." She moaned. "Harder...Faster...Please."

Loki smirked to himself as he kept up with her requests, kissing her at times to swallow any sounds she made as he touched the sweet spot inside her.

When he felt her walls clamping down on him as she got ready to climax, he removed her fingers smiling slightly at the whimper which left her lips and he looked at her.

"Be patient, Eris." He whispered to her as he moved to kiss her body and he gently sucked on her right nipple, as his hand which wasn't holding him up gently massaged her other breast. He smiled as he managed to drag moans from her, however he soon growled against her as Eris' hand came into contact with his ever growing member in his pants.

"Fuck Eris!" He felt her unbutton his pants so that she could touch him directly, to which he suddenly bit down hard on her nipple in his own pleasure, but he regretted it when he heard the noise of pain that she gave him.

"Ow, Loki." She told him as he was suddenly on his back, with Eris straddling him, though he hand didn't stop moving up and down on his member, eliciting noises from him.

"I thought you were a virgin." He gasped out between moans as he felt himself getting pushed closer to the brink.

"I am." She told him, as Loki suddenly let out a loud moan as he came on her hands, and she gave him a playful smiled as she licked his juice from her hand.

As he watched her, he groaned her name as he felt himself getting hard again. "Stop it, Eris." He growled at her as he suddenly pinned her to the bed, pulling her legs around his waist and he gasped softly as his, very sensitive, member felt the wetness of her arousal on its head when he positioned himself at her entrance. However at seeing the look of slight fear in her eyes, he kissed her gently.

"Eris, this is going to hurt okay, but I promise you that I will be as careful as possible, and if you want to stop then all you have to do is tell me, okay?" He told her.

As she nodded in answer to him, he thrust into her as gently as possible for him, and when he was halfway inside her, he stilled himself to let her be able to get used to him. Eris winced at the pain that was caused when he entered her, and as she felt herself get used to it, he entered her fully, and that was when the real pain began. She felt tears in her eyes as Loki started to move inside her and with a sudden thrust, he broke through the barrier that was her virginity, and this caused tears to spill from her eyes but she didn't let him stop.

The more she let him carry on, the more pleasure that she began to feel as he reached that sweet spot inside her.

"Oh god, Eris...I'm going to...Come." He told her between his moans. "Fuck you're so tight."

"Don't come yet." She told him as she suddenly got back on top, and she rested her hands on his chest so that she could lift herself up and down on his member with ease. When she done this, it didn't take long for either of them to find their release, and Eris collapsed on top of Loki's chest, as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Wow." She breathed. "That was amazing." She whispered when they were both able to breathe properly and form proper sentences.

"Yeah it was." Loki smiled, looking down at the brunette curls that were splayed on his chest. "You were amazing...But I thought that you didn't know anything about what to do."

"I wouldn't but I was raised with the Tartian army in my teenage years, no women for miles and it was a small space, so the men needed to find their release somehow, and I just happened to have had to witness it."

"Then those men taught you well." He smiled. "But now I get to keep you forever, and you can do that to me whenever you like to."

"This was a good start to forever." She leant up and kissed him, before she moved to cuddle up beside him and she sighed at feeling his now limp member slide out of her.

"Are you tired?" Loki asked her, and he smiled slightly at her nod, pulling the blanket over them both as he held her to him. "Sleep Eris, I will be here when you wake up." He whispered to her, and he smiled more when she fell asleep not long after, but then he soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Morning After

The next morning, Eris woke up and moved to sit up slightly and she noticed that Loki was still asleep; this caused her to get out of bed with great ease and creep over to the bathroom. Where she turned the shower on, grabbed a towel that was big enough for her, and she stood under the scolding hot heat, where she was able to watch the water run down her body following the veins of her shaded form, before she felt a pair of familiar, yet strong arms surround her and pull her closer into a well toned and pale chest.

"Good morning." She sighed, feeling content as she looked back at the tall, dark and handsome man that was her husband.

"Good morning." He echoed kissing the top of her head as he let his hands moved down to her waist to emphasis his next question of: "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I'll be okay." She promised him.

"Any regrets about yesterday?"

"One being, that I was in my shade form." She looked up at him as he gave her a look of confusion. "I could hear the whispers and sneers; they say that I have disgraced you."

He spun her around to face him immediately. "In no way have you disgraced me, if anyone had disgraced me, it is I." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you to." She whispered to him. "And you haven't disgraced yourself."

When they had finished with their shower, Loki helped Eris to get dressed into her armour and dry her hair, stealing kisses at any interval that he wanted to, before she done the same to him. Once they were both dressed, they interlocked their fingers with each others, and walked to the hall which was reserved for royalty so that they could go and get some breakfast. When they got there, they found Darcy, Eric, Jane, Frigga and Thor all sitting at the table, talking and eating their breakfast.

"There's the married couple, we didn't think that you were joining us." Darcy smiled, her voice still overly loud.

"Darcy, we are guests of royalty, try and have some manners as well as keeping your voice down." Jane told her as she and Eric glared at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, and she shared a smile with Eris when she sat across from her and Loki sat next to her.

"We are sorry that we're late my Queen, but it took him a while to drag me from the shower." Eris explained.

"It's quite alright dear, you must have needed the warmth, and Loki's room isn't the warmest place in the palace, so a hot shower would have been understandable." Frigga agreed with her new 'daughter'. "We didn't actually think that you two would be joining us, so I was going to ask the maids to bring you in something."

"Would they really have wanted to go in if these two were too busy fucking to join us for breakfast?" Thor asked his mother almost sarcastically, but he soon wished that he hadn't said anything, when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ceiling. "Alright Loki, put me down now."

Loki looked up at his brother when he said his name, and he smirked. "This has nothing to do with me." He told him as he started laughing and he looked at Eris. "Come on love, put my brother down."

Eris looked at him as Thor suddenly face planted the floor, which caused a small scream of surprise from Jane, a laugh from Darcy, a smirk from Loki and a face palm from the Queen. "Sorry, my shade didn't like his comment." She shrugged, looking sheepish as she went back to her breakfast – a cracker if you want to be precise.

"It's alright Eris, Thor just doesn't know when to keep his opinions or questions to himself." Frigga looked pointedly at her eldest son as he got to his feet, recovering from hitting the floor.

"It was only a joke; she didn't need to drop me." He grumbled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Darcy suddenly asked them.

Everyone looked at her, then each other before they looked at the Queen when she decided to give them the idea of going to the mountains to visit the hot spring. "You can see the whole of Asgard from there."

"That would be so cool; can the other warriors come with us?" Darcy asked, obviously more excited than you would expect.

"You'll have to ask them, but since I'm still seen as a warrior, I'll go and the rest of them don't really have anything scheduled to do today, so they might actually say yes."

"Come on Eris, let's go and find them." Darcy stood up and walked to Eris, before she grabbed her hands and dragged her to her feet and then out of the room.

Once the two were both out of the room, Thor looked at Loki. "So brother, now that you're married, what's your next big step?"

"Brother, I have no idea what you mean." Loki told him.

"He means have you and Eris talked about having any children?" Jane told him.

"We've only been married a few hours, so no I haven't asked me yet, but I'm going to wait for a while."

Frigga smiled at hearing Loki's answer, glad that he had almost thought most of his life through and he wasn't rushing Eris. "After all Jane, to Loki Eris is only just coming out of her teenage years. He is twenty six now, whilst she is still nineteen."

"So there is actually a seven year age gap between the pair of you?" She asked.

"No, its six years but close enough." Loki laughed.

"Oh, well to be honest Loki I thought that you were both the same age."

"I don't know whether that should insult me or not." Eris told her as she walked into the room again. "Though six years isn't that much of an age gap, it should really be three, but because of what I am, we only age every two years, while Asgardians and Midguardians like you, age every year." Eris told her as she walked up behind Loki's chair and she slid her arms around him from behind and she kissed the top of his head as he leant back so he would have been leaning against her if it wasn't for the chair.

"I love you my shadow queen." He told her.

"I love you too, my shadow king." She told him with a smile, and she kissed his lips before Odin came in and she pulled away and along with Jane, Eric and Darcy bowed to him.

"Good morning everyone, Eris may you please join me on the balcony for the moment?" He asked and everyone looked at Eris.

She looked at Odin and nodded. "Yes, of course, my Lord." She glanced back at Loki, before she walked onto the balcony with Odin.

Everyone then moved to look at Loki, who shrugged completely confused by the whole scene, before Frigga spoke again.

"All of you go and get ready; I will send Eris out to join you." She looked at Eric who hadn't said anything at all during breakfast. "Would you like me to escort you around Asgard so you can get some data for your research?"

"That would be lovely, your highness." Eric smiled at her, and he watched the others leave, before he and the Queen started to talk about what his research on Asgard would entail. When Eris finally came back into the room with Odin, she gave a bow to the King and Queen before she disappeared and ended up at the doors to the palace. She pushed the doors open so that she could go outside, and she caught sight of the gleams which came from her engagement ring when the sun came into contact with it.

Loki looked at her, and she smiled as he watched a stable boy bring Eris' horse to her and she took a running jump being so agile she landed on her horses back, and he made his horse join hers. "That was neatly done, Eris." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Loki." She smiled and they rode their horses after the others, though they stayed side by side as they managed to catch up.

The group tried to ride in silence, but the only ones who really managed it, were Hogan and Loki. When they got to the mountains, Eris and Sif jumped down off their horses without any help from the men, just as the Warriors three done the same and Darcy was helped down by Loki – this got Eris' blood boiling – and Jane was helped down by Thor. She tried to ignore the looks that Darcy gave Loki, but she wasn't able to hide her jealousy as Sif bumped her in the ribs as she got her saddlebag and weapons from their horses, and sent them on their way as they started climbing the mountain. They managed to get halfway to their destination on the mountain before they decided to take a break to let the midguardians rest for a while, and Eris and Jane were sitting on some rocks away from the others, sharing a water bottle, and Eris was answering Jane's questions which were based on what Eris was able to do as a goddess.

"So when do you have to go and do the whole chaos thing?" Jane asked her, handing her the waterbottle.

"I'm doing it right now." She told her as she took her sip from the bottle. "I don't have to go to the place that I'm causing the chaos in, I can stay here and do my job."

"Have you ever gone to watch your 'work' unfold?"

"Yeah, before I met Loki, I used to so that I could get away from my father, but now I stay in one place and get it done quickly so that I can concentrate on other things." She looked pointedly at Loki, who was using magic to entertain Darcy, and she suddenly felt extremely jealous.

"Hey Eris, come back into this world." Jane told her, clicking her fingers in front of her until she snapped back to herself. "And don't be miffed about Darcy, Loki loves you and we can all see it, so you have nothing to worry about."

Eris smiled slightly. "Sorry, I just...I don't know, I guess it's because I haven't had many good things happen in my life, and Loki is the biggest...I guess it's a case of if this was a dream, then please don't ever wake me."

Jane laughed. "That was what I felt like when I woke up in bed with Thor...Don't worry, I was fully clothed!" This had both of the women nearly falling down the mountain in laughter.

"What are you two laughing at?" Fandral asked, as he sat beside Eris.

"Eris, I am shocked that you would laugh at my brother's ugliness, especially since he is now your husband." Thor told her and he watched Eris walk over to the two brothers, and slid her arms around Loki almost in a protective manner.

"Don't listen to them; they can't see who you really are." She whispered to Loki, as Thor got distracted by Jane walking to him and kissing him.

"And who am I really?" He asked her playfully.

Eris gave him a rather playful smirk, before she stood on her tiptoes and whispered sweet and slightly rude things into his ear.

At her words, Loki gave her a playfully shocked gasp. "Save that talk for the bedroom." He stage whispered to her, before he playfully rolled his eyes. "God, what is with teenagers and their hormones?" He didn't even need to see the look that Eris gave him; he already knew that he was going to pay for that comment later. With a chuckle and a quick kiss, they joined the others as they carried on climbing up to the hot spring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Hot Spring

They eventually got to the hot spring, and the scene around them looked like something from a fairy tale. The ground was made of pure grey stone, and the walls were a glistening gray due to the amount of condensation made from the steam. In the middle of the scene was a large pool of steaming hot water, with a waterfall adding more and more into it, yet it never overfilled. Using the number of rocks around them, the group set down their bags and in Sif and Eris' case, their weapons, as they were the only ones to bring them and not even Thor had brought his own hammer with him today. Eris moved to sit on a rock as the others quickly changed into clothes that were more suitable for going into water, and Loki walked to her.

"Aren't you going to join us?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I will later." She smiled. "I'm still doing my job Loki, and your naked chest is very distracting."

He smiled. "What did father want to speak to you about?"

"He wanted to know what I wanted to do with regarding my guard duties, now that I am officially a princess through both marriage and blood, and I said that nothing was going to change, I still want to be a guard." She told him, looking at him.

"Right, so nothing's changed."

"Apart from now he has made me captain of the guard and head warrior." She laughed. "But I'm not going to tell the others yet."

"That's great news Eris." He kissed her gently before he stood. "You had best carry on with your work; I'll stop being a distraction." He smiled, before he went to join the others, and he joined in with their conversations.

Their conversations soon stopped when there was a wolf whistle from Fandral as he saw Eris sliding off her armour to reveal an emerald green bikini underneath, and she slid into the water besides Loki. Loki smiled at her, and he slid his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest, kissing her neck and nuzzling her. Jane looked over at them and she smiled slightly, before she leant back into the stones of the pool, and was then pulled close by Thor, and she felt calm and at peace as she let the water soothe her as she listened to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as they told her and Darcy tales of the battles that they had all faced together – Thor added his own _important_ bits into it at regular intervals. Eventually Fandral climbed out of the spring and he looked at them in such a way that it made many Asgardian women swoon, with water dripping from his muscled chest.

"How about we have a little hand to hand competition?" He asked. "Since most of us didn't bring our weapons."

"Unless, Eris and Sif want to share the weapons, with us." Volstagg said as he looked at Eris and Sif. Both of them looked back at him and shrugged, not really minding when it came to sharing their weapons.

"Great, Lady's first then?" He gestured to Eris and Sif to get out and get their weapons, but only Sif got out and picked up her weapon, whilst Eris just shook her head.

"Not right now, someone can use my swords, but right now I am too comfortable here." She snuggled back into Loki as she spoke as if to emphasise her point.

"Fine then, I'll fight Sif." Fandral picked up Eris' swords, but nearly dropped them again at the weight of them. "Whoa, what in Valhalla are these made of Eris? They're pretty heavy."

"It's Tartian steel." She told him simply as she swam to the edge to watch Sif and Fandral fight and because she found the face that Fandral pulled when Sif got the best of him quite funny and she watched Sif pin him to the floor her spear at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Sif asked him.

He was about to say something brave, but he felt her spear on his throat. "Yes Sif, I yield." He let out a sigh in relief, as he was allowed to get up, and go back into the water.

"Who else is brave enough to challenge me?" Sif asked, looking at the rest of the group, and most of them shook their heads until Loki got out. "

"I will." He told her. "Providing that, I get a good luck kiss from my wife." He smirked at Eris, who rolled her eyes and got out, giving him a kiss anyway.

"No tricks." She told him, before she handed him her swords. "Now, good luck." She looked at Sif. "Good luck to you too." She smiled at her best friend.

Sif just rolled her eyes playfully in return to her friend when she got back into the water, and she and Loki started to fight, Loki specifically ignoring his wife's requests and using any of his tricks that allowed him to be able to get the upper hand on Sif. However, she managed to see through one of his tricks and she managed to give Loki a swift cut to his left cheek, but this just fuelled his determination to win, and he suddenly dumped her into the spring.

"Well, looks like I've won Sif." Loki smiled, before he moved out of the way as she tried to splash him.

"Eris said no trick, Loki!" She shouted at him.

"Be fair Sif, Loki won't listen to anyone, let alone me." Eris laughed and she got out. "I'll challenge you, dear husband."

Everyone stopped and looked at Eris to see if she and Loki were really going to fight each other, and when Eris took a sword from her husband, everyone sat at attention.

"This should be interesting." Hogan told them.

"Yes it should, they've never had a turn at fighting each other before." Volstagg added.

"15 say that she can put my dear little brother on his arse." Thor wagered the men.

""I accept." Volstagg agreed, almost immediately.

"I too accept." Hogan added.

"I would hate to miss out on a good bet." Fandral laughed, as he shook hands with those who were being involved in the bet. Sif watched the men, and she rolled her eyes before she went back to watching the fight. Only this didn't look like an ordinary fight, mainly because it all looked like it had been choreographed as with each hit one of the give, the other was able to block it with ease. Though, in the end Eris pinned Loki to the ground, and she was standing above him, one sword pointed at his hidden area.

"Do you yield my love?"

"Well if I don't, then your sword will cut away the part which makes me male, so I do yield to my precious and powerful wife."

When Eris let Loki move, Sif and Jane walked to her and Jane studied how she and Sif fought whilst sitting on the rock, since they were giving her a demonstration on sword fighting. While this went on, Darcy went with the others for a walk around the mountain, and after a while they reached a cave, and as Thor was about to walk inside it, Loki pulled him back.

"Thor, think about this." Loki urged. "If there is something in there, then we are done for without our weapons."

"Brother, it is merely a harmless cave." Thor told him and he walked ahead of him, with the others following him.

"What's the matter?" Volstagg asked. "Silver tongue been turned into lead?" He chuckled as he descended upon the cave with Thor, leaving Loki to scowl and then, despite it being against his better judgement, he followed them inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – An Unwelcome Surprise

Loki stayed behind the group as they walked further into the cave, and it became darker and darker, until Thor stopped walking and looked back at where he could just about see his little brother.

"Loki, come up front, so we can actually see where we are going!" Thor called back to him, causing Loki to sigh and walked over to his brother, as his hands gained a greenish glow as he carried on walking beside Thor. They walked for what felt like a long time, until a loud cracked forced them to stop, and they looked around as they saw Volstagg, and then they looked at his feet, and under Loki's light they could make out the crushed remains of a human skeleton. Just the sight of the skeleton, was enough to make Darcy scream.

"Shush!" Hogan whispered, putting his hand over her mouth. "Don't make another sound."

"Okay, let's continue quietly." Thor told them in a surprisingly quiet whisper, as he started to move further into the cave.

"Thor, you're crazy!" Loki whispered, as he pointed to the skeleton. "That is obviously a sign for us to go back."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Thor asked.

"Thor, for once, I agree with Loki, we should go back." Fandral told him.

"Oh come on, don't act like a group of babes!" Thor jested, forgetting about being quiet.

The volume of Thor's voice was enough to cause the cave to start to tremble, but this just made Thor laugh.

"That was merely an earthquake, my friends." He told them when it stopped.

"Thor this isn't an earthquake." Volstagg told him, as the trembling carried on, and he turned to look further into the cave where they could see a group of Bilgesnipe coming straight towards them.

"Run!" Darcy shouted, and the group started to run back towards the way that they had originally come. As they got closer to the entrance, they saw something go past them in a blur, and the Sif ran to them, before she stood beside Eris as they gripped their weapons.

"What did you guys do this time?" Eris asked them.

"Blame, Thor." Darcy told her.

"Eris, what have you done with Jane?" Thor asked, ignoring her first question.

"She's safe at the spring, now you guys need to get out of here."

As everyone left, Loki joined his wife's side. "I can freeze them, so I'm staying with you and Sif."

Eris nodded to them, and watched him appear in his Jotun form, before he made a never ending beam of air shoot from his hands, and it was so cold that anything it touched was instantly frozen. Sif and Eris had a difficult task, since what ones didn't get hit by Loki's power, had to be taken down by them. Eris was having specific trouble because of how cold it was becoming with Loki's ice, and it was making her reflexes a lot slower. Eventually, Sif found a chance for them to get out of the cave.

"Quickly, this way!" She shouted to them, and she ran to the exit, but she didn't notice a bilgesnipe standing near the cave mouth, and she couldn't react quick enough as it pierced her through the stomach, yet she still managed to follow Eris and Loki out of the cave.

"Sif!" Eris ran forward to catch the injured warrior woman as she fell to her knees, and she looked back at Loki who was sealing the entrance to the cave with ice.

"Loki, we need to get her back to Asgard."

Loki ran to her, and he picked Sif up and put her onto the back of Eris' horse as Eris also climbed up. "Make haste, I'll follow you." He watched Eris ride back to Asgard and after packing away the weapons, before he got onto his horse and followed her. When he got back to Asgard, he found Eris sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"How is she?"

"Lucky, it didn't go right through her so the healers believe that she will make it." She sighed and walked to him. "Your parents want to speak to you."

Loki slid his arms around her. "Alright, but you're staying with me." He told her as he pulled her close to him. When they eventually ended their hug, they walked to the throne room holding hands.

Once in the throne room, they walked to stand before Odin, who looked very unhappy. Thor and Frigga were also in the room with them, along with Jane and Darcy.

"It is good to see that you are unharmed Loki." Odin commented as he stood from his seat, and walked down the many steps towards them. Frigga followed her husband, and she looked at her younger 'son' and his wife, giving both of them a small smile.

"Loki, why don't you tell us your view on the events that occurred at the hot springs, as well as why you, the Lady Eris and the Lady Sif decided to kill the group of bilgesnipe which are property of your king?"

Loki's look turned to stone as he explained. "My lord, with all due respect, if we hadn't have done that, then me, my wife and the Lady Sif would be dead."

"You still had no right, and anyway, your wife can't die, and you could have gotten yourself and Lady Sif out of there easily."

"My lord, no offence meant, but Thor is more to blame than us. I'm sure that he knew the possible dangers and yet he entered the cave anyway." Eris stated. "So, yes we may have killed a few bilgesnipe, but we wouldn't have had to if Thor had stayed away from the cave."

Odin moved to stand in front of her, and as their eyes met he spoke in a harsh tone. "Hold your tongue Eris."

"Don't speak to her like that." Loki told him, moving Eris so that he was partially in front of her, protecting her with his own body.

Odin looked at him, before Frigga walked to them. "Thor is also in trouble for his part, but we can see why you two done what you did." She looked at Odin. "Let them all go and clean up so that they can join in with the second day of the wedding celebrations."

"Fine." Odin sighed, not wanting to go against his wife. "You may all go." Odin walked to his throne as Eris, Loki, Darcy and Thor all bowed and went their separate ways so that they could get ready for that night wedding celebrations.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – All Loki Ever Wanted

Days went by, eventually the parties subsided, and Loki and Eris were happy living life as a married couple. On this specific day, they had spent most of it lying in bed, with Eris resting her head over where Loki's heart was, and then her left hand placed beside it, as Loki's arm lay around her waist as he lay his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him, wanting to break the silence which had suddenly occurred between them.

"Well, I'm thinking of something that I read in a book yesterday..." He started, watching Eris as she sat up and looked at him, using the blanket to cover up her nakedness from last night's love making and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It was a book about Tartians, and I found out that a mental connection can be established after marriage."

"And you were thinking about Koontah?" She asked him.

"What is, Koontah?" He questioned, looking at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the Tartian name for 'the sharing of minds'." She told him, watching him as it was his turn to sit up.

"Yes, I was...Eris, could we perform Koontah?" He asked her.

"Maybe later, it has to be established during sex for it to be at it's strongest." She told him.

"Why, not now?"

"Because your mother is expecting us, and it is something that can't be rushed."

Taking pleasure in the thought that Eris might allow it, Loki quickly kissed his wife's and got up, changing into his usual black and green robes, as Eris watched him. "_He really doesn't know what he is asking for._" Eris thought to herself as she got up, and dressed, before she quickly ran a brush through her hair and walked to the dining room with him. When they got there, they only found Thor, Frigga and Odin at the time, as the midguardians had been taken home after the celebrations and this actually delighted Eris because this way she wouldn't feel like she was fighting to keep her husband with her all the time Darcy was around. As the couple sat down, Odin and Frigga looked at them.

"Eris Loki, me and Odin have something that we wish to discuss with you both." Frigga told them, as the couple started eating, and she looked over at Thor. "Thor, you may be excused."

Loki watched his brother leave, and he suddenly felt nervous, his parents hardly spoke to them alone. He looked at Eris, who was looking at the King and Queen. "What is it mother?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Me and your father, wish to ask you both your thoughts on giving us some grandchildren."

The sentence made Loki choke on his drink, and Eris looked at them. "Your majesties, a Jotun and a Shade are unlikely to have children."

"We know that Eris, but it was also unlikely for you both to marry or even fall for each other in the first place." Frigga told them, smiling as she watched them look at each other and Loki steal a kiss. "So why should this be any different?"

"My Queen, me and Loki haven't really spoken about have children yet, can we discuss this with you once we have discussed this with ourselves?"

Frigga nodded, though the excitement of possibly being given grandchildren in the future, never left her eyes. "Of course dear."

Eris nodded, and she stood up, kissing Loki before she looked at them. "If you will excuse me, I must go, I'm late for practice." She bowed, and then flitted from the room.

"Why she needs to practice at all, is beyond me." Odin mused, watching his daughter-in-law leave.

Loki just laughed as he finished his breakfast. "She doesn't, everyone else does."

Eris got to the steps that lead down into a courtyard, and she watched the people there practice together. She wasn't there long, before one of the guys walked up to her.

"Care to be my sparring partner, m'lady." He asked her.

Eris looked at him, before she held her hands out and her swords flew to her. "As you wish."

They guy led her into the middle of the courtyard, where they both bowed to each other, and got ready to spar. When they started to fight, they were both equally matched, which worried the people around them as they all stopped and watched the couple. Somehow, Eris got disarmed and the man pinned her to the wall, this wasn't a practice session anymore it was more of a battle. Eris looked up at the man when she was pinned, and she was finding it hard to breathe as the man pressed his arm to her throat, cutting off her breathing.

"After I've finished with you, the royal scum are next. Starting with your precious husband, and I'll make you watch." The man sneered. "Your father was right Eris, you're w-"He would have carried on if Eris hadn't suddenly head butted him and then kneed him in the groin.

"You will not touch any of them." As he got back up, Eris' fist suddenly swung around and connected with his jaw, at this point their swords and weapons were forgotten, and they started to fight with fists. Every cut and injury either of them sustained, healed within seconds, so it didn't look like either of them were going to give us any time soon. She was so far into the fight that she didn't seem to hear someone shout for someone to get Loki.

Loki was sitting in the library, in his usual corner which consisted of darkness, a comfortable armchair, with a footstool in front of her and a stack of books beside him, all in front of a roaring fire.

"Prince Loki!" One of the maids shouted, as she ran into the library, and found him. "My prince." She bowed, and despite how urgent she was to find him, she still stayed still and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, though his eyes never left the book that he was reading.

"It's Princess Eris..." She would have continued, if Loki hadn't grabbed her by her throat, his eyes dangerous.

"Where is she, what happened?"

The maid looked at him, and out of fear, told him what was happening at a rather fast pace, and she let out of a small sigh of relief when he let go of her and walk towards the courtyard.

Eris and the man were still in a fiery fight, blood covered both of them as well as the floor, and Eris looked away when Loki appeared, this time the man took his chance and he hit Eris so hard that she hit the floor. When Eris was trying to get up, the man walked towards Loki, and with not really having anything else to use, Loki used every trick that he could to keep the man away from him, as he noticed Eris get to her feet. He then kept his eyes on the man as he was pinned to the wall, with a hand on his throat.

"Say goodbye Pri-"He cut off as Eris suddenly had her teeth in the man's neck for only a second, but he still dropped Loki as he screamed and then fell to the floor unconscious as Eris went to pick on her swords.

"Goodbye." Loki told him, and he stepped over the body and walked over to Eris.

"Take him to the dungeon." Odin ordered, and as the guard's took the man to the dungeons, he walked to his son and Eris. "Are you both alright?"

Loki and Eris looked at him and nodded.

"Go and get cleaned up, but don't wear your armour this time, you are a Princess today not a warrior."

"Yes my king." She bowed to him, and quickly kissed Loki's cheek before she left.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was found in the library by a maid, who told me that she was in trouble...I broke her concentration for a second and she got seriously hurt...If I hadn't have come then she would have killed him easily."

"Loki, Eris is fine you saw that yourself, this wasn't your fault please try and understand that." Odin told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, go and spend some time with your wife."

Loki bowed to his father and walked away.

"_What is going on here?_" Odin thought to himself as he watched Loki walk away.

Walking into his room, he found Eris' swords and shoes in their usual spot in front of the fireplace, and her bloodied armour hanging by her wardrobe.

"Eris, are you in here?" He called out, shutting the door.

"I'm in the bath." She called back.

At hearing her, he walked into the bathroom and he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Eris was lying in a bath of steming hot water, her hair – that somehow never got ruined in any battles – was tied up and she stared intently at the opposite wall.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her, as he sat against the bathtub, gently stroking her closest hand that rested on the edge of the bathtub.

"Just that man...He wasn't an Asgardian; he was a Shade, so how could he have gotten in?"

"No idea, but for now, just relax." He told her, as he took the hand that he had been stroking and kissed it gently.

She smiled slightly. "Alright, I will."

She stayed in the bath for a while, they spoke about anything that came to mind, but the man still played on both of their minds. Eventually, Eris got out of the bath, being careful so that she didn't hit Loki in the head with her foot, and she walked into the bedroom after she had taken the towel which Loki had offered her and wrapped it around herself. Loki followed her, and when he saw her walk to the wardrobe, he quickly strode over and picked her up, sitting her on the bed which was must to her dismay.

"I'm picking your clothes today." He told her in a matter of fact manner.

"Why, I'm perfectly able to choose my own clothes."

"Because, you don't choose the dresses, which accentuate your beauty." He told her.

"So, says the person who never wears anything different from his armour, or this." She told him, gesturing to his usual black, gold and green attire.

"Fair play." He told her, as he riffled through her dresses and he pulled out a blue dress, with silver designs around the collar, ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. The dress itself came just off her shoulders leaving them and her pale neck exposed and the sleeves draped when they got to her wrists, as the dress reached to the floor.

"There, that looks perfect." He told her, holding it out to her, and allowed her to get dressed. When she was dressed, she let her brunette curls fall down her back and she slid some silver pumps onto her feet.

"What do you think?" She asked him, as she gave him a twirl.

"You look very, beautiful." He smiled, walking to her and sliding his arms around her as he hugged her. "I was worried about you today."

"Why?" She asked as she looked up and saw the fear and worry in his eyes.

"Because I saw what that man was doing to you, he was trying to break you. I haven't seen anyone do that since you lived in Tartarus."

"Loki, you don't have to be worried, I'll always be here." She told him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then a deep and passionate one to his lips. When they pulled away, Eris walked with him to Odin's Hall, where they were met by Thor, Odin, Frigga and the warriors three.

"Loki Eris, I'm so glad you two are alright." Frigga sighed in relief and she hugged each of them in turn, before Loki took his place standing on the stairs in between his mother and Sif, Odin sat on his throne, the warriors three were on the other side of Odin, standing in diagonal line of the stairs, and Thor and Eris stood on the floor below the stairs, Thor clutching his might hammer.

"Brin the man in." Odin ordered some guards, and the man was led into the room, handcuffs on him, a chain around his neck, arms and waist. The man looked at the royals, the warriors, and then Eris, and as his gaze went to her, it seemed to darken, so he almost looked threatening.

"What is your name?" Odin asked him, looking rather unimpressed when he wasn't given an answer, and the man ignored him keeping his eyes solely on Eris.

"Your father said that you were weak, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you were." He told her, managing to get out of the grips of the guards, and be right in front of her. This had both Loki and Sif tensing, as they all watched what was happening.

"Why did you marry him?" The man asked her. "I can give you so much more than him."

"Like what?" She asked him, her voice and face expressionless. "I would like to know, your name."

"In their language, my name is Azeal son of Friggo." He told her, using his cuffed hands to brush hair from her face. As he done it, Loki stepped forward and pulled Eris into him, his jealousy and protectiveness for his wife, getting the better of him. Eris looked at him, and she rested her hands and head on his chest.

"Why did you come here?" Frigga asked him.

He looked at her. "That's obvious isn't it?" He asked. "I came to kill you four and to get to him..." He nodded to Loki. "I needed to kill something that he wanted, and I have done that."

"What are you talking about, she isn't dead." Thor told him.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" He laughed. "I killed that whore's baby."

Everyone looked over at Eris and Loki, but both of them had gone still.

"I didn't know." Eris whispered against Loki's chest, but he moved away from her and left the hall. The man laughed, watching him leave, and he then looked at Eris.

"He didn't expect you to actually be able to carry your baby did he?" He asked, through his laughter, though he suddenly hit the floor when Eris punched him.

"My lord, can I kill him?" Eris asked, though something in her voice suggested that she would do it with or without the All Father's permission.

Odin nodded, and he watchedher hand go into the man's chest and she retracted her in a quick notion, holding something small and black in her hand, as the man in front of her died, with everyone else looking on. When the thing in her hand disappeared, she looked at the others.

"If Loki comes looking for me, I will probably be in the rose garden." She told them, her voice thick with trying not to let them see her cry, and she bowed and left, almost running from the room.

Frigga excused herself so that she could go and look for Loki, and she eventually found him on his balcony. "_How do I even begin?_ She asked herself as she walked to stand at his side.

"Loki..." She started. "Go and talk to her, you can see how upset she is." She told him, and she nodded down to where they could see Eris sitting on a bench, crying to herself. Loki looked down at her, and he saw and heard the pain that she was in and he mentally cursed himself for not going to his wife's side.

"Talk to me Loki, I'm your mother."

"No, you're not are you?" He asked her. "But really, what is there to talk about?" He asked again. "My child, the child that I didn't know even existed, is dead; I'm in mourning as people put it."

"So is your wife, and if I'm honest, I think she blames herself for what happened, and for not knowing."

Loki sighed, and this time when he went down to look at his wife, he found that she had gone. "All I ever wanted was a wife, a family of my own and for all of us to live in our own kingdom." He told her.

"And you still have a wife, yes you may have just lost a child, but Eris is still here." Frigga sighed. ""Go and find her Loki, and tell her that it will all be okay, now I have to go and join your father." She gave her son a hug, and she smiled slightly at feeling his tight grip on her, before she pulled away and left him to her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – One act of stupidity

When he had calmed down a little, Loki went to find his wife, and he ended up in the room where they normally met the Warriors. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the door and walked inside, his eyes quickly scanning the room for Eris as the Warriors and Thor looked at him. His eyes eventually found her, or at least her foot, which dangled from one of the wall seats.

"I wish to speak to my wife alone." He told them, his voice dark and cold.

When she heard his voice, Sif got up and walked to him. "If you even think of hurting her, I will throw you head first back into Jotenheim." She warned him, before she walked to Eris and hugged her.

"If he hurts you, then please tell me." Sif told her, moving some hair from her face, seeing her shade features coming to light.

"I will." Eris whispered, watching her leave, before she looked back at her lap.

Sif and Loki glared at each other, as they passed each other, and he waited for the others to leave, before he walked over to his wife, spelling the door so that no one but them two could open it. When that was done, he moved to sat down next to his wife, though he didn't sit really close to her, just enough to be close.

"There is a lady, sweet and kind, who's never fazed or pleased my mind. I did but see her passing by, and yet I love her, 'till I die." He suddenly said his voice soft and calming as he looked over at Eris, who had started to smile.

"Quoting poetry?" She looked at him, her shade eyes rimmed with red from her crying.

"Yes, I thought that it defined you." He told her, holding a hand out to her and when she took it, he pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. "We can try again." He whispered.

Eris looked up at him. "We weren't really trying in the first place, it was just sex to show that we loved each other, wasn't it?"

"Well...Maybe it was for you." He laughed when Eris hit him. "I jest, I jest."

"_The_ _God of Mischief, indeed._" Eris thought. "Please don't say things like that Loki."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He actually seemed sorry when he spoke.

"It's okay, I forgive you, and I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her.

"The baby being killed and well, not knowing about it really." She told him, moving to cuddle up close to him.

"This wasn't your fault Eris." He told her, forcing her to look up at him, and he kissed her gently.

Despite the kiss only being gentle, Eris fell into it, deepening it and adding more and more passion, which left them both gasping for breath afterwards.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Loki whispered, and at her nod, he unlocked the door and made them appear in their room. He watched her walk over and lock the door, before strode over to her and her back to the door, his lips against hers in a fevering kiss, before he pulled her legs around his waist, pushing her dress up to ball up at the top of her hips. As she was positioned against the door, she put her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer against him.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you to." He told her, his voice no more than a breathless whisper, before he pulled off her dress, knowing that she wasn't wearing much but her underwear underneath. She had stopped wearing her corset, because she had 'put on weight' for a reason that neither of them had known about until now. He moved to kiss down her neck and chest, stopping at the nipple of her left breast, and he took her hardened nipple between his lips and sucked it gently, causing Eris to gasp out his name. Whilst his mouth continued his torture, one of his hands started to massage her right breast, eliciting delicious moans from her, and after a few minutes he swapped breasts.

"Loki..." She moaned.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, stopping his sucking and now gentle biting on her breast to look at the pleasure on his wife's face.

"My turn." She told him sweetly, before she moved a hand into his pants, finding his confined, yet erect member easily. As she gently stroked it, she smiled, hearing Loki give off a low hiss, and he pressed his face into her neck, moaning against her as her hand pumped up and down his member.

"Fuck, Eris!" He managed to get out, and honestly that was all that he _could_ get out. Well, that and: "Fuck, I'm going to come."

At his words, she stopped, and this made him press against her, groaning for more attention.

"Not yet." She told him, forcing him to look at her. "What you've asked for, is going to hurt okay?" She asked him.

It took him a while to realise what she was actually telling him, and he nodded. "I still want to."

She then kissed him, and ripped her clothes from him freeing his member, which with his help aligned with her wet opening. Loki was now too impatient to go slow, so he bucked his hips, entering her in such a rough way, that his kiss swallowed a small scream. With their earlier stimulation, it didn't take either of them long to reach their peak.

"Eris, I'm going to come." Loki told her, between moans.

"Come for me." She told him, and as they both let go, she pressed her fingers to his forehead, causing him to curse in what she presumed to be pain – she didn't know how wrong she was.

Afterwards, Loki had managed to get them to the bed, before he collapsedbreathing heavily as he lay with his head on her breasts.

"God that was amazing." He told her.

"You probably could have done without the pain."

"What pain?" He asked her. "All I felt was pleasure."

"Really?" She looked down at him. "Think of something."

"Okay..." He took a few minutes to think of something. "_I love you Eris."_

She looked at him. "I love you to."

He smiled as he heard her. "So, that's what happens when you perform Koontah?"

She nodded. "But now it's established, it can't be broken until one of us dies."

"Excellent, because I don't feel like dying, anytime soon." He smiled, kissing her lips gently.

"Me neither." She agreed, kissing him back.

The next day, everyone was gathered in Odin's hall, their eyes on Thor who was pacing in front of the steps. Odin was sat in his throne with Frigga standing beside him, and the Warriors Three were standing in their usual spots on the stairs. The only people – besides Thor – who weren't in their usual places, were Loki, Eris and Sif, who were sat in a line on one of the steps, Eris sitting between them. Loki had put his helmet beside himself on the steps and when Eris leant against him, he rested his head on hers, and he used a thumb to stroke her hand as he whispered sweet calming things through their mental connection.

"How long does it take, to get from a piece of sand like Tartarus, to Asgard?" Thor thundered, as he paced, holding tightly onto his hammer.

"Hey, that's my home world Thor."

"Shut it Eris." Thor told her, catching the warning look that Loki gave him, but before Loki could do anymore, an announcement that the remaining royal family of Tartarus had arrived. At hearing the announcement, Loki kissed his wife's hand and they all stood and walked to where they usually stood.

Eris stood up as she her parents and younger sister walk in, they all met her eyes, well except for her sister.

"I command to know, _Odin_, why I and my family have been summoned at this time." Her father commanded.

Odin looked at Eris, who threw the sword that the man, who wanted to execute the family yesterday, had on him at her father's feet. "Care to explain?"

He didn't even glance at the sword, instead, he simply shrugged. "I don't see what this sword has to do with my family, and my kin."

"Am I not your kin?" Eris asked him. "Am I not your flesh and blood?"

"Speak when spoken to." Her father told her. "You are a pawn that is all."

"You're a terrible liar." Eris told him. "You felt something for me, just once in your life."

At being called a liar, her father suddenly slapped her. "You were meant to die when you were a child; your powers were never meant to come to you once you were born." He hissed at her, his own shade features coming into play, just as Eris' did. "You disgrace our family; I wish you were never mine."

"Enough!" Odin thundered, and the other king moved away from his daughter, though neither of them went back to their previous forms. "Your assassin failed, we are all alive and well."

"That's a good lie, Odin." The Tartian Queen, finally spoke, and she was suddenly in front of Eris, her nails almost embedded in the skin of Eris' stomach, since her armour didn't cover it. "Have you lost something, _daughter_?" She sneered.

Loki watched Eris and her mother. "_Talk to me, Eris._"

"_You wouldn't want to know what I am thinking."_

"_Yes I do."_

Eris glanced back at him, smiling softly, before she looked back at her mother, when she was spoken to.

"I sense a change in you, you seem whole and your mind isn't on just war and chaos anymore."

Eris let her eyes met hers. "I'm married now." She removed the woman's hand from her stomach. "I'm happily married now, which means that I would do so much for him. Much more than a whore like you would do for my father."

The woman glared at her, and suddenly slapped Eris across the face and then left, though Eris looked at her sister.

"Ezra..."

The girl looked at her sister when she spoke her name. "Eris..."

"Don't be a pawn to them, stand with me."

"I can't." The girl whimpered, and she shrank back when Eris walked to her, though Eris decided not to comment on this and she used a hand to lift her sister's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't let them break you." Eris whispered, before she watched her sister walk away.

Odin looked at Loki, as he was about to walk to his wife, but one glare from him told Loki to stop and he did. When he was stood still, Loki walked to Eris, stopping at her side.

"Was it him?"

"Yes, Ezra told me everything." Eris looked at him.

"Then we need to get our revenge." Thor told them as he walked over. "We must make them fear us."

"No...That's the worst thing to do." Eris told him.

"I don't listen to shades."

"Maybe you should." Eris told him, turning to look at him. "Thor, if you want to go and commit ritualistic suicide, then please, be my guest. But trust me, lighting and thunder won't save you in my realm."

"For Lord's sake Thor, listen to her." Loki told him.

"Marriage has made you soft brother, before her you would have gone to battle without a thought."

"Your love for a human has made you even more dim-witted than before." Loki shot back. "I am not going to follow you into an unnecessary battle, where I will be away from my wife and have to travel to the belly of hell itself."

"Stop it!" Eris and Frigga suddenly shouted over the two brothers, and Eris walked to where Loki and Thor had squared up to each other, and she pulled Loki away as all of the Warriors done the same with Thor.

"I expected more from the pair of you." Frigga told her sons, before she looked at Odin. "My King, what do we do?"

Odin, looked at her and then to Eris and the others. "We will follow Eris' plan, we won't do anything, let him hurt one of us four and then we strike." He looked at each of them. "Now leave us."

After being given permission to leave, Loki and Eris walked to the rose garden, where Eris sat on the bench.

"Your brother is warmongering, and it's going to get him into big trouble Loki."

"I know." Loki sighed as they both looked up at their moon. "Are you alright, you got slapped quite a bit."

"I'm fine; I sort of have to be remember." She sighed. "Anyway, don't worry about me, but I am going to bed now, will you be joining me?"

"I will soon, you go and keep our bed warm." He smiled, watching her go. He went to join her after a while, and he slid into bed with her, pulling her close to him as they both fell asleep. Their sleep didn't last long, before a fierce knocking started on the door, causing the couple to groan.

"This had better be good." Loki muttered.

"Go away!" They both shouted, just as the door opened and the Queen walked in.

"Both of you get up." The Queen ordered.

"Mother, it's still early." Loki groaned. "What could possibly be so important, that it can't wait until it is actually morning?"

"Thor and the Warriors went to Tartarus, your father is bringing them back, but he might need you two on this side to help."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Eris muttered. "What do we have to do exactly?"

"You need to go to the bifrost, and bring them back, Heimdall isn't strong enough."

"Alright my Queen, I will bring them back." When the Queen left, she got up and got dressed, looking at Loki. "Come on."

"I knew my brother would do something like this, he is that idiotic." Loki mumbled, as he got up and dressed.

"So did the rest of us, but surely the Warriors have more sense than this?" She sighed, strapping her swords to her belt. "Come on, let's get this done and then we can go back to bed."

Loki took her hand as Eris made them appear outside of the Bifrost, and they both went inside.

"Heimdall, Eris, Loki!" Odin's bodiless voice called out. "Bring us home, and hurry!"

Eris walked to Heimdall's usual pedestal and she let her shade take over as Dark lightning started to appear in the same way that Heimdall's white lightning done in order to power up the bifrost. When it was ready, Eris suddenly pushed down on Heimdall's sword, and the group were suddenly in front of them.

Odin dismissed the Warriors so that they could go and be healed, and he looked at Eris as Loki helped her off the pedestal. "Thank you Eris, I can only imagine how much that took from you."

"Thank the Queen, she told me to." Eris told him.

Odin nodded, before he looked at Thor. "You are a fool!" He suddenly shouted.

"Why, because I wish to make people fear us, so they dare not to cross us?" Thor shouted back. Eris looked between them, then up at her husband who stood there stone-faced.

"You would risk the lives of your friends, of your family?" Odin looked at him. "You knew that I would come for you, that Eris would have to bring us home. Were you hoping to see them fall?"

Thor looked at his father. "The other realms laugh at us when we don't fight back; they think of us as weak and simple fools!"

"You are a fool for listening!" Odin yelled. "You are not worthy of these realms, your title or of the loved ones that you have betrayed! So I hereby, take your powers from you." He told him, as he made Mjolnir appear in his own hand.

"Father..." Loki started but was stopped by a cry from Odin.

Odin glared at Loki, before he looked back at Thor. "Thor, Odinson by the power of my father before me, as punishment for your crimes, I hereby cast you out!" Odin suddenly hit him with a beam of light from his staff and Thor was thrown back into the bifrost. Once he had removed Mjolnir's power, he also threw the hammer into the vortex, letting it close as Eris and Loki looked on in disbelief.


End file.
